Like This
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Reid knows how he wants it... smexy times ensue. WARNING!Slash Smut PwP If you don't like Mo/Re please don't read.Thank you for your time.


**I own nothing…**

**This is like…the worst romance novel. I kinda feel guilty about writing smut-but what can you do?**

**Read/review/Enjoy**

"Like this…" Reid murmurs as his hand snakes up, cupping the back the smooth neck, stubbly cheek grazing the hard plane of chest behind him. Reid's breath hitches as he presses against the rod prodding the dip of his spine; working his own hips to make his partner moan- deep and dirty.

A hand splays on his chest, steadying him as his pelvis is pressed against the counter top's edge as his partner grinds back.

His eyes flutter shut as teeth graze his carotid; a deep groan rumbling through his chest as his penis starts to flesh out with the heat between their bodies.

Clothes-too many clothes as a hand rides up his shirt; fingering the pale sk\\\\in on his waist; his belly button- nails rasping and tweaking his nipples. His back arches as the other heated hand sneaks to his front, squeezing the bulge there.

Reid groans as stubble scratches the side of his face; teeth biting and tongue laving the red marks left in their wake…mouth sucking the tender exposed skin of his collar as the hand dips into his waistband; moving material aside until the man reaches Reid's member- straining for touch; the attention it needs.

Reid grunts as the hand wraps firmly around his member; gasping at the vice like grip as he pulls his penis out. Reid looks down to see an angry red, pulsing head staring back at him. Reid shivers at the not-quite stimulation as the other hand moves from his chest to push down Reid's pants, freeing his testicles from his boxer briefs. That hand travels back up, pulling the shirt off; casting it away.

Reid grips the counter as the hands tug and pull at his balls and penis, twisting and touching in the most intricate ways as fluid leaks; splattering to the tiled floor beneath them. Reid spreads his legs wide as the man behind him humps his butt- Reid's body shakes- not sure he can take much more.

"Please." Reid's head bows as his lips quiver…sinewy muscles in his abdomen clenching and flexing in time with the jerking of his dick.

The movement stops and the needy sound leaks from Reid's mouth has his chest heaves…he needs more goddamn it. He feels the smirk of his partner as he nips the apex of shoulder and neck, reaching to fish the lube from Reid's front pocket.

There are fingers that rub and push- breeching Reid with deliberate slowness- as if they have all the time in the world.

"Please!" Reid cries as the fourth finger stretches, unmoving as Reid's muscle relaxes.

"Don't want to hurt you." The voice says against Reid's neck- Reid's body thrums.

"You won't…I promise." Reid pants.

He wants to scream as all contact is broken for the briefest of moments as the sound of zipper decending and the slick slap of lube, hand and flesh mingle. The softest of grunts and heated breath puff against Reid's neck.

And then his mind shuts off.

The tip of his partner's head presses against his puckered entrance.

"Oh-" Reid lets out a sharp breath as it stretches, allowing the rod entrance as it sinks in- hands gripping his hips with bruising pressure. Reid doesn't mind the bruises.

His partner pants, buried to the hilt as he rests his head against Reid's shoulder, body shaking with the strain of sitting still. A kiss is planted on the side of Reid's neck.

This can't end.

Then movement as a tentative stroke out and in- Reid instantly moves against him, sighing in pleasure- heat coiling in his gut. 

The movements are confident and sure as hips flush together- Reid's cheeks spreading with each thrust. Reid grunts as they speed, the sticky slap of skin against skin…of sweat and fluid…of sex...of sin.

Reid bends forward as a hand steadies itself on Reid's shoulder, bracing himself against the countertop as he sticks his bottom out a little farther.

His partner sets a punishing pace as grunts grow louder, more urgent as balls stick together- the obscene slap of hips smacking against Reid's ass.

"Oh- harder." Reid's breathe high as he struggles to catch his breath, rememberstofuckingbreathe!

He's not going to last as the hand comes to his front again, gripping his dick and pounds in all fury.

"Shit! Motherfucking-" Reid's body trembles as his dick seizes and his balls swell so tight- spastic jerks as his mind shuts off- cream spilling over fist.

"Yeah-"voice broken behind him as thighs tense, lips curl…white floats as member clenches relaxes clenches.

Bodies sink into each other as Reid moves his hips slowly until the sensitivity is too much to bear- his partner runs his hands over Reid's arm, hugging him tight to his body as he slides out of Reid.

Reid purrs as a hand runs through his hair, nose nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Pretty Boy-you're amazing you know that?" Morgan sighs as Reid kisses the side of his mouth, tongue sliding over his bottom lip. He chuckles as Reid nips at his mouth.

"I know." Reid reaches for his clothes; handing Morgan his. "So are you."

**A/N: um…smut for smut's sake.**

**Today was one of those days where smut was needed.**


End file.
